


Perfect

by mabuchigyuu



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, M/M, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, kai is a little tense, soft, they are in love your honor, we need more yeonkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabuchigyuu/pseuds/mabuchigyuu
Summary: where Hueningkai is being too hard on himself over a dance move and Yeonjun helps him ease down.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun & Huening Kai
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> written for ten last stars with txt event initiated by @miintaexty on twitter <3

Two bodies laid sprawled on the floor, burned out from practice, panting hard. Usually it would end with all of them huddled together like marshmallows in the car on their way home at this hour. But today, the oldest and youngest stayed back in their practice room.

“You didn’t really have to stay back, hyung.”

He reached out for the younger boy and playfully smacked his arm, “Of course, it’s my duty to be here for my baby.”

It was one of the rare moments where Kai was stubborn enough not to listen to any of his brothers. 

_ “Kai, don’t you think it’s too late?” Beomgyu asked with concern lacing his voice at the adamant boy who refused to go home. He wanted to be perfect. _

_ Soobin and Taehyun just gave him a small hug, knowing very well how stubborn the maknae could get when it comes to performances. “I’ll order your favourite ice-cream, okay?” _

_ He hummed in response, too focused on monitoring his moves. “Yeah, hyung don’t worry.”  _

_ The three left with sad smiles while the oldest volunteered to stay back and keep an eye on him.  _

It was getting to the younger boy - not being able to learn the move and hone it to perfection. A feeling of frustration looming over the usual chirpy maknae. 

“Hey, Kai-ah, don’t be so hard on yourself,” Yeonjun ruffled his hair still panting from their practice earlier. 

But the maknae just shook his head, “The evaluations are in just two days, hyung. I really cannot waste any more time.”

He got up from his place and played the music from where he’d left off earlier - his body moving in its own accord to the beat of the music in perfect sync. 

He looked so mesmerising - his eyes focused on the mirror in front of him, judging his every move with such strictness. It hurt the older boy’s heart to see his dongsaeng not trusting his own skills enough. 

Perhaps this time he couldn’t learn the choreography as fast as he usually did. A sense of insecurity must have hit the maknae - it showed in the way he looked at himself for the past two days. It grew concerns from the four boys; trusting Yeonjun to handle him this time since he was a strict evaluator himself and they had grown feelings for each other over the past few months. 

The feeling of fondness more than just friends was mutual. And they knew - no words had been exchanged though.

A few shy glances over the shoulder or a stare a tad bit too long was enough to give it off for the both of them. Their cheeks dusted pink whenever one realized the other was intently looking at them in adoration. 

However the ones in the middle needless to say felt like they were intruding an intimate moment during their vocal and dance sessions. Taehyun would clear his throat, a little louder on purpose to let them know of their presence while the other two snickered behind his back.

They didn’t mind really - it was cute how the confident Yeonjun would become a flustered mess with the presence of the youngest. 

But right now, he had other responsibilities. 

Sighing, the boy sat on the practice floor pulling the other to sit beside him, who was about to go play the song all over from the beginning. “Don’t. I think i’ve heard it enough times today.”

“But-” he tried to reason but was cut off with a finger placed on his lips. 

He nudged him closer, his back facing Yeonjun, so that his head was resting on his chest as the elder leaned against the wall. 

He could feel how tense the younger one got - his shoulders had gotten wider. When did he grow up so much? It was only yesterday when he was just a little shy and awkward boy walking into the bighit building with uncertainty. 

His feelings for him also grew with those passing days. 

His hand gently brushed his soft fluffy hair- moving them from his forehead and tucked them behind his ears. Kai slightly shivered at the contact. 

Silence filled the air; only the sounds of their hearts beating and the soft buzzing of the aircon resonated through the room. 

“You’re doing well, okay? Your movements are perfect,” he spoke up after a minute of comforting silence. Kai looked up from his place on his chest, his lashes fluttering and eyes glistening. 

Yeonjun cooed at the adorable sight, “Now, now,” he pulled him closer so he was facing the boy and locked eyes with him. Slowly he leaned in, placing a gentle kiss to his forehead. “I am so proud of you, Kai. “

And another kiss, right on his left cheek. “You know, you look cuter when you smile.”

The other visibly relaxed, losing himself to the gentle touches of his hyung. 

A feather light touch cupping his cheek, treating Kai like a delicate porcelain doll and he leaned into him. “I know I haven’t said this before but I love you so much.” a pair of lips placed themselves against that of the younger’s. 

Heat rushed to his cheeks at this sudden confession. It was not that he didn’t know - it was the abruptness of it. To have Yeonjun say it out loud cemented their mutual feelings. 

When they pulled back, Yeonjun’s face was a shade of pink too - it could’ve been because of practice. His eyes held so much warmth, he could feel himself losing his soul in them. 

There was reassurance. There was fondness. There was care and most importantly, there was love.

“I have loved you and I will keep loving you and it hurts me to see you try so hard - too much practice isn’t good either.”

Kai looked down in embarrassment but a finger lifted his face up by the chin, placing a reassuring peck on his lips and pulled back. 

This time, it was Kai who made the move, fully leaning on Yeonjun who was still leaning against the wall. He could feel his heart flutter in his chest; it could jump out any second but the feeling of his hyung’s lips against his lips was too addicting. Everything around them was forgotten. Just him and Yeonjun, no one else. 

“I love you too, hyung. So much.” he pulled away before leaning in again. “We can go home.”

Yeonjun giggled into the kiss, “We can but only after you are done paying back for all the kisses I could have gotten all this time.” 

His hand wrapped around his waist, foreheads touching, “Who knew you were so good?”

*****************

**Author's Note:**

> please i wrote this in a hurry so i didn't get to back read since time's running out. I will be back to edit it soon. follow me on twt @ggukslaugh
> 
> ^-^


End file.
